thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Drive Report
This is the report from the Donation drive at ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com. The event started at 6:30 pm Central/7pm Eastern on February 12th, 2009. All times will be in 24 hour format. Play By Play *18:15: After a few technical difficulties, the live show began with our hosts ThatGuyWithTheGlasses, Bhargav Dronamraju and The Other Guy. *18:19: Ask That Guy With the Glasses episode 32. *18:25: First caller named Blake asked about a pirate movie to review. *18:33: Another caller. Questions asked about the origin of of the site. *18:40: Pikachu attacks Bhargav. *18:46: Lost in DC documentary formally seen in the Premium Area. Making of the PBS video. *18:59: Another caller asking about more live appearances. *19:00: Caller asking if Doug could review "Cool World". *19:07: The Spoony One video. Star Trek: Borg was reviewed. *19:20: Caller asking about Manos: The Hands of Fate. *19:28: Caller asked how the The Nostalgia Critic vs The Nerd feud started. *19:33: Someone from Germany donated 300 dollars. *19:36: Punky called and asked Doug about his favorite cartoon. During the call, Punky mentioned she was in a chat with wiki staff. Aussie commented on it and everyone had a good laugh. *19:47: AngryJoe video dance off with Benzaie. *19:54: Brian Baldwin from Wisconsin donated 300 dollars. *19:55: Adda Chin from New York donated 300 dollars. *20:29: After a slew of technical difficulties, Justin.tv crashed and plans were put in place to move the live feed elsewhere. *21:04: Broadcasting returned. *21:10: Part of the Nostalgia Critic review of "The Good Son" aired. *21:28: Tried to go back to Justin.tv. Turned out they were barred. *21:42: On Ustream.com and watching rest of "The Good Son" review. Wiki staff believes movie is cursed. *21:44: A caller asked about going to California about interviews. *22:11: Another caller asking about the new NCs. *22:18: Caller asking about Short Circuit 2. *22:22: More callers. *22:26: Another caller. *22:33: The Bjork Show episode aired. *22:48: Linkara called. **300 dollar donation. *22:53: Caller asked about the video game review. *23:00: Two more callers. *23:13: Richard Weis donated 300 bucks. *23:19: Benzaie student film. *23:30: Doug Showed up as Chester A. Bum. *23:34: A caller talked to the Bum. *23:40: Another caller for the Bum. The Bum plays with light switches. *23:44: Chester A. Bum reviews Coraline. *23:50: Caller asked if there was going to be another Nerd vs. Critic battle. Doug said there might be one. *23:55: Caller asked about how to break into the business. *23:58:Mike Michaud tells everyone the site hit 7,000 dollars. February 13th, 2009: *24:02: Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre with Bennett The Sage. *24:19: Linkara's New Trailer. *24:37: Aussie's Mom, Doug, and the others. *24:40: ThatAussieGuy, Transmission Awesome, Mike Ellis, Mike Michaud calls and introduces each other. *24:55: Bum Review of Citizen Kane. *01:01: Linkara presents Four Color Fantasy Contest. *01:07: Benzaie presents Let's Play...Till we Die with Moonwalker. *01:19: Bhargav, The Other Guy, and Doug say goodbyes. *01:21: GYMDK Jim Power video as the final video. Category:Content Category:Facts